A Deadly Bell
by Cupid-Warrior
Summary: what happens when half vampire assassin bella moves to forks and meets a certain bad tempered wolf? one thing is for sure sparks will fly!


**A Deadly Bell**

Bpov

I walked into the dance club basically getting groped by dancing girls not that I minded of course my being bisexual made me a perfect candidate for my occupation.

My name is Isabella 'Bella' Swan I have brown eyes dark brown hair past my shoulders and im an assassin I became an assassin when my mother and my step-father were killed and straight after their funeral I was approached by a tall man with dark hair and a black suit and black sunglasses and he gave me the speech that I had great talent and that AOA (Academy of Assassins) wanted to train me so only being 10 I accepted and for the past 6 years I have been training and killing and this was my last job.

I looked around the club until my eyes spotted a pale red eyed brown haired man around a group of gorgeous human girls I rolled my eyes and made my way to the centre of the dance floor and I the view of my target I looked down at my attire I was wearing a crimson red spaghetti strap top that showed off my cleavage and a black leather jacket over the top with black leather pants and black and white converse all-stars that went to my knees I started dancing making sure I looked absolutely irresistible which seemed to work because not long after I felt a tap on my shoulder it wasn't my target but he was definitely with him I looked into his blood red eyes and I felt a tingle he was trying to dazzle me I made my facial blank to give him the impression that he was successful in dazzling me he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into the booth which held my target he smiled a toothy grin and beckoned me to come closer I stepped forward and he pulled me to his side.

"Whats your name Sweetie"

"Izzy" I said in a monotone he stood up pulling me with him he mumbled something to the big guy and pulled me down a hallway and into a room he sat me down in a chair and I felt the tingle go away I looked around acting as innocent as possible

"Where am i?" I asked fake scared tone

"Baby don't you remember?"

"Remember?"

"Yes you're my wife?" I looked down and knitted my eyebrows together he obviously buying it

"Izzy don't you remember it's me Lucas you just told me your pregnant" I looked up exited then felt a tingle and felt him trying to put fake memories into my head they looked like scenes from a movie I felt something cold touch my finger then the 'memories' stopped I looked down and saw a ring Lucas opened his arms and I jumped into them

"Oh Lucas" I hugged him and he kissed my neck and pulled me over to the bed and pulled me on top of him he took his shirt off I kissed down his stomach and thought it was sad that I had never gone as far as this yes I, Bella swan was a virgin as I pulled my special dagger out of my shoe I sat up and straddled his waist I held the dagger behind my back.

"Close your eyes" he did as he was told and I plunged the dagger into his heart he looked so shocked and then he burst into ash I smiled and put the ring in the spot of his heart I smiled I got off the bed and dusted myself off and walked to the door and peeked out I saw about 3 vampires coming down the hall I ran to the window and looked down I was about 3 stories up I took a deep breath and I jumped just as I heard the door click open I fell down and grabbed a rail before plunging I swinged and I dropped and landed swiftly I walked towards the street and put on my helmet and hitched my leg over the side of my crimson red and black motorbike and sped off back to the Academy.

When I arrived at the AOA I saw newbies training I parked into the garage and walked to the front office anyone walking by would think this is just a normal boarding school others knew better I walked up the many steps before entering a well-furnished office

"Good evening Elise is he in?" She held up a hand signalling for me to wait I sighed and sat in a soft chair until I heard her squeaky voice

"He isn't seeing anyone tonight" I grunted and stood up and walked past her into his office she tried to stop me but failed I barged into his office to see him at his computer

"Hello Bella how can I help you" he said obviously trying to stall

"You know why im here Fredrick" he looked up and reached into his drawer and pulled out a briefcase and passed it to me I opened it and checked to see if all the cash was there , it was I sighed and went to leave

"Wait Bella I have some news for you" I turned as a sign to continue

"You know I care about you a lot and I know this was your last job but I do not want to see you on the street and I happily inform you that we have found your father" I looked at him like he had gone insane

"My father is dead" he shook his head

"Your biological father" I felt my eyes go wide and my mouth drop

"You are going to live with him until you are officially an adult" I scoffed

"Yeah right Freddie" I said with a smirk on my lips

"bella im serious either you live with him or you continue with your life here I will let you sleep on it and I will see you tomorrow at 08:00 hours" i was taken back but I silently walked out of his office and back to the dorms and I was glad that I had a single and I walked into my dorm and shut the door I was shocked at the current events I took a deep breath and took off my jacket I got a pair of black sweats and a black wife beater and black and blue bonds underwear and headed towards the shower I turned on the hot spray and stripped down and turned to the mirror and swept my bangs out of my face and hopped into the shower I always had a hot shower after a job I washed my body and hair and got out I quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen and prepared myself a dinner of left over pizza once I finished I decided to get some shut eye.

But once I got into bed I couldn't sleep should I live with my father or continue working for the AOA I tossed and turned but finally got up I know I wanted a normal life so I guess living with my father would have to do I started packing and it ended up being two duffel bags filled with clothes and two suit cases filled with cash I set the clothes I was going to wear for tomorrow and I went to the kitchen and made myself a hot chocolate once I finished I went to bed officially tired and drifted into unconsciousness.

I heard the familiar beep of my alarm clock and turned over and slammed my fist down on the snooze button hearing a crash I opened my eyes to see a mechanical mess I groaned and got up I walked to the bathroom and got my clothes and took a very short shower and got dressed in a sleeveless dark grey shirt and black skinny jeans and grey knee high boots and black lacy panties and bra I retrieved my things and made my way to the front office Elise tried to stop me but I walked past her

"Good morning Bella" he said as he looked down to see my bags and smiled

"Quit stalling and give me the information" I stated irritably as he chuckled

"His Name is Charlie Swan he is the local chief of police" I scoffed

"Oh yeah how smart put a retired assassin in the same house as a chief of police" I snickered

"He will not know of you being an assassin you were just a girl that went to boarding school, please act as normally as possible and try not to use your speed or strength" I sighed adjusting to the vampire blood in my system wasn't easy but I had to do it to become a full-fledged assassin we got the speed strength but not the thirst and if our eye colour was green when your angry it would go emerald if blue it would go aquamarine, grey to silver and brown would go to gold I sighed as he handed me a ticket

"Forks?" I said cocking an eyebrow

"Yes Forks Washington a small town with hardly any sunlight and mainly wet" I groaned I hate wet and cold things I got up to leave

"Bella it's very sad to see you leave but who would you like to have your old Dorm?" I thought about it then smiled

"Blake Belladonna" I grinned she was a very smart and skilful beginner assassin and I left the office and out the front gate to see George it has been many years since I last saw him

"Bella!" he said when he saw me I hugged him he was still very tall and handsome he walked me to the car which would drive me to the airport we started talking about life in general until we came to the airport we said our goodbyes and just before I entered the metal detector I noticed I still had my daggers I had to think quickly I dropped them down my pants leg and kicked them through the metal detector stopping the man in front of me I walked through not getting stopped I picked up the daggers and slipped them into my boot and continued walking to the plane not getting stopped and took my seat in first class as a very handsome man sat next to me he was wearing a green shirt and denim shorts I noticed a tattoo on his calf it was the assassin mark

"Slovo Ubiytsa" I said and extended my hand he gladly took my hand

"Slovo Ubiytsa" so this flight wasn't a total loss we sat talking in Russian so no one could understand us I made my way off the plane and got my luggage and made my way out side to the car park a brunette bimbo gave me a dirty look and I flipped her the bird

"Excuse me miss but are you Bella?" I turned to see a man in his around his forties talking to the bimbo

"No she isn't, I am" he apologised and walked over to me and gave me an awkward hug and took my bags to a police cruiser when we got into the car I got a good look at my father he had dark brown hair and deep brown eyes and a signature cop moustache

"So bella I enrolled you at forks high school is that ok?" I mentally cursed myself

"Sure"

We arrived the house I would be living in until I was 18 I sighed inwards and entered the house with Charlie he showed me to my bedroom

"Uh your principal told me you like dark colours so yeah" I looked around the room three walls were painted dark purple and one was painted dark grey I had a queen single bed with dark green sheets and crimson red and black duvet I looked around and saw a desk with a black Toshiba windows 8 laptop on the desk I smiled

"Thanks Charlie" he chuckled and motioned for me to follow him out to the garage and opened it I almost died of happiness when I saw my Crimson and black motorbike I jumped up and down squealing and hugging Charlie

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou" he simply laughed until his phone beeped and he answered his smile disappeared

"Yeah…yeah ok alright" he said sadly

"Um is it ok if I leave you for a few hours?"

"I guess but why?" he looked hesitant but he gave in

"A girl was killed just on the boarder I have to go and check it out" I nodded and we walked inside but in different directions when he left I decided to go shopping to get some normal school stuff god forbid they wouldn't allow daggers and violence where im going I grabbed my wallet with many credit cards thanks to the AOA I decided to put on my leather jacket and walk down stairs to see my beautiful motorbike I saw my helmet and tucked my hair into it and kicked off I rode with my wallet in my pocket it was strangely uncomfortable I arrived at the small mall of forks and guys were looking at me I sniffed the air and smirked they were older men around their thirties' I took off my helmet and shook my hair loose and walked through the glass double doors but not without getting a few wolf whistle's I walked through the mall and into a school supply shop called smudge I walked around the store for a bit until I saw a dark grey back pack with a faded blue lightning bolt down the front I picked it up and examined it, it only had two compartments a small one which I guessed was to put your wallet and small things and a larger part to put books and stuff I found a basket which I quickly filled with a black white and blue check pencil case two packets of coloured pencils and one packet of coloured pens and a dozen of books all ranges of colours I paid for the items and walked out and into a punk/Goth/rock clothing store and got an assortment of clothes which were just my style and walked out and went to the car park and stuffed everything into the backpack including my wallet and tucked my hair into the helmet and sped off home I got home to realise that I didn't have key I walked around the house to find a tree just outside my window, my unlocked window I put my backpack on and jumped up and gripped the branch I swinged and did a flip and landed on the window sill I opened the window carefully and slipped inside 'Easy as pie' I thought to myself and dropped my bag on the bed when I heard cars pull up and the door slam I crept downstairs to come face to face with a very tall native American boy with short hair

"Oh Bells let me introduce you to Jacob, he and his friends came over for a barbeque" I nodded when another man spoke up

"She isn't very talkative"

"Sure I am but nothing is interesting to talk about since you opened your mouth" I said as I got a hand full of 'ooh burns' I walked upstairs and unloaded my new clothes and walked down the stairs and heard people outside talking about me

"_I think she isn't human"_

"_Oh come on just because she burned you doesn't mean she isn't human"_

"_Sorry Seth im gonna have to side with Sam this time"_

I smirked as I calmly said

''My ears are burning'' I said and chuckled and walked outside to see them all staring at me I gave a small wave and went to the barbeque to get some burgers

"Hey Bells having fun?"

"No but I have a feeling that I will" I said looking deliberately at the one that I snapped at, Sam and took a huge bite out of my burger as I heard Jacob whisper

''_Now that's my kind of girl" _

I walked to the edge of the forest and sat on a lawn chair

When I smelt something sweet blow past me and the boys looked at me and growled


End file.
